


How dare they!?

by Inlovewithbluecookies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 05x01, Angry Kara, Drabble, Gen, krypton exhibit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithbluecookies/pseuds/Inlovewithbluecookies
Summary: Kara must have had some feelings over the Kypton exhibit showed in 05x01.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	How dare they!?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all mistakes.

The first time kara heard about the National City museums Krypton exhibit she ignored it.

She saw the advertisements and the excitement and she ignored it. Just like she ignores all the merch with "the super S". Her family crest that people happily put it on t-shirts, mugs, keychains and even underwear while having no idea what it means or stands for, what it means to _her_, what it means to wear it. Kara ignores it. It makes people happy, it gives people _hope_, that's what she wants after all right?  
That's enough for her. It should be enough. After everything humanity has done for her, giving her a home here. A purpose. Even if they barely accept her alienness on a good day, even if one mistake leads them to think she is dangerous. A weapon. A monster.  
And after all, Clark is fine with it. The same goes for the museum, he even donated his pod to it and basked in the attention. Kara ignored it all the same.

She didn't want to see humanity recall her battles and enemies as if they are purely a form of entertainment, as if they were collectibles, as if they weren't matters of life and death. For kara, but also for them.

She didn't want to see what they made of her past, didn't want to see them talk about Krypton, her family, her culture, her world... It made her angry, so angry. To see them take something so personal, something that was _hers_, something that they couldn't even begin to understand and talk about it as if it didn't mean anything but entertainment.  
To take everything that she endured, her pain, her suffering and present it to the world as an excitement.

_'How_ _dare they!?'_

Kara had thought in the deepest moments of her anger. Usually followed by waves of guilt and shame.  
Because she knew, kara balled her first, she knew she shouldn't feel like this, that she should be grateful for the honor the exhibit and the publics' positive attention on Supergirl was supposed to be. But Kara just couldn't. So she ignored it, that way she didn't have to feel anything about it. Not the anger. Not the guilt. Not the shame. Not a single thing.

So Kara ended up switching the channel when she saw the commercials, did her best to avoid the advertisements in the streets, tried to refocus her hearing when she heard people talk about it and flew a little faster when she passed the building.

Until today.

"Supergirl, we need you at the museum"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I ever wrote, thoughts?


End file.
